


You Saved Me

by WishIWasFeliciaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, mary is alive, more to come as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIWasFeliciaDay/pseuds/WishIWasFeliciaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance of fate on a playground causes two boys and their brothers to become the best of friends for many years to come. But, as time progressed, by the time Castiel and Dean were in their Senior year, they were both madly in love with the other; they were just too afraid to admit it to the other. </p><p>But will a near death cause them to finally admit their feelings for each other? </p><p>I'm really sorry. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original story. The first chapter is actually the flashback to when the boys all met each other. I will delete the other chapters so others don't get confused.

"Gabe? Where are you? We must be going! Our father will smite us if we are any later!” Castiel announces as he walks around the playground. His younger brother had run off somewhere and he couldn’t find him! And it was time to start heading home! Oh, if they were any more than ten minutes late, he knew their father would not be pleased.

As he was searching for his brother, he did not realize he was in the same path as a boy his age. They soon collide and fall to the ground, a noise escaping Cas’ mouth. He looks around to see if he could discover the cause of his fall and stops when he notices a green-eyed boy on the ground across from him, also seeming to have fallen.

The brown-haired child goes over to the green-eyed boy and looks at him intensely.

“Are you okay? I am so very sorry I bumped into you. I did not mean to as I was just trying to search for my brother,” Cas rambles as he goes to make sure the boy is alright. The boy smiles kindly at him and nods.

“I’m fine! My butt hurts a bit but it’ll be okay.” Now that Cas was closer to the boy, he could see a galaxy of freckles litter the boy’s face. Cas smiles at him, now knowing the boy was fine.

“I’m quite sorry. As I said, I am looking for my brother. He has gone missing and it is time that we returned home. Do you think you may have seen him? He is kind of short with blond hair and hazel eyes. He may have a lolly in his hand.” Cas tries to question the boy in front of him, needing to know information.

“I think he ran off with my brother, Sammy! I’m trying to look for him, too. Mom is gonna get mad if we aren’t home soon,” the boy says with a smile that almost seemed brighter than the sun.

“Well, I am Castiel Novak, but most people call me Cas as my name is quite difficult to pronounce. My brother’s name is Gabriel. Most people call him Gabe. What is your name?” Cas inquired.

“I’m Dean Winchester! Nice to meet you, Cas! You see really cool!” Cas smiles at the compliment. No one had ever said he was ‘cool’ before. He was always called ‘loser’ and ‘stupid’, but never… ‘cool’.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t see the two younger brothers that started this conversation, come up.

His six-year-old little brother was beaming as he ran up, out of breath from the possible play time him and his new friend had. Gabe had dirt on his hands and arms, hair in different directions from possible falling but not caring to fix it. 

Next to him was a boy that was maybe half the size of Dean that had shaggy, curly, brown hair that was in his face. His soft hazel eyes were lit up from childlike glee, his smile wide and almost splitting the boy’s face.  
Cas had inferred that this was Sammy. He smiles at the two boys and notices that Dean did, as well.

“Hello, Gabe. Did you have fun today?” Cas asks his younger brother.  
Gabe nods and begins to retell his time at the park since he left the side of his older brother. “Sammy and I went to the smaller playground and played in the sandbox. It was kind of muddy but we didn’t care. Then we played tag. I fell while I was running but I’m okay!” Cas smiles at his brother as he retells the tale. His brother had such glee that it wasn’t just from being a child, Cas believes that it will continue on through his life. He had already been given the name, ‘Trickster’ by his family since the young one like to play little tricks on everyone. They were never harmless but they were irritating if you were the one getting tricked. 

“Well, I am glad you had fun today. Unfortunately, it is time to leave. Father must be worried,” Cas says to Gabe with a bit of a frown.

Gabe whines but nods. He turns to Sammy and smiles. “It was really nice to meet you, Sammy! We should play again!”

The child nods and hugs Gabe. When he pulls away, he turns to his big brother. “Can I, De?” the younger of the two asks with puppy dog eyes that would put any dog to shame.

Dean smiles at his younger brother and nods. “Sure you can. We can talk to Mom about it when we get home.” The older Winchester to looks to Castiel. “Do you have a number I can call you on anytime these two want to play and whenever we want to hang out?”

Cas nods and gets his cell phone out. It was a really crappy one but it was his first phone. It allowed him to call and text any of his family members and allowed them to get ahold of him when needed. He smiles up at the boy. “What’s your number?”

Dean tells him the number of his own cellphone and his home phone, just in case. Cas smiles at him. Dean pulls him in for a quick hug. “It was really nice to meet you, Cas. You are really nice and cool.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, as well, Dean. I hope to see you again soon.” Dean smiles and nods. He takes his brother’s hand and they start to walk to the Winchester residence.

Cas smiles down at his phone, Dean’s contact still open on it. He finally had a friend outside of his family. He looks away from the phone and down at his brother. They take each other’s hand and walk to the Novak residence.


	2. Pancakes and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day we see the Novak and Winchester gang since their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the original story. I have deleted the original story. If you would still like to read the original, it can be found on Wattpad. Look up this title.

As the sun began to rise in Lawrence, Kansas, a teen-aged boy was sleeping soundly. Well, he was sleeping soundly until his alarm clock went off, indicating that it was 7 a.m., the time he needed to wake up.

Cas groans as he reaches over and smashes the snooze button, making the obnoxious beeping noise end. He sits up and rubs his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He really hates mornings.

He crawls out of his bed and walks to the bathroom, the beginning of his morning routine. He would brush his teeth and wash his face before going back to his bedroom to pick out his outfit of the day. A light blue t-shirt that was worn out, a navy blue hoodie that covered his scarred arms that he was so ashamed of, a pair of skinny jeans that his brother made him wear (at least, that’s what he says. He actually finds them quite comfortable), and his black Vans. After changing, he looks in the mirror and tries to fix his hair. He never really succeeded. Before he heading downstairs for breakfast, he grabs his phone, wallet, and backpack.

Once downstairs, Castiel starts making his daily coffee, brewing some black coffee for Dean, fixing tea for Sam, making coffee for Gabriel, as well, but making sure that his usual ingredients were on the counter, and cooking breakfast for his brother and himself. Ever since the passing of their mother a few years back, he had to take care of his younger brother. Their father was doing a “piss poor job” at it, as Dean would put it. 

The Novak father would bury himself in work, as well as alcohol, to mask the pain of their missing mother. His writings consisted of death and heartache, now, instead of the adventures he used to write.

Cas tries to not dwell in the absence of his father and continues making the pancakes. He makes sure there are enough for his brother and himself, along with their being enough for the Winchesters. The sound of someone running down the stairs was a tell-tale sign that Gabe was on his way down to the kitchen. 

Castiel turns to the staircase just in time to see his brother round off of them and onto the tile of the kitchen.

“Good morning, Gabriel. Your coffee and ingredients are on the counter. Feel free to start making it. Sam and Dean will be here for breakfast in just a few minutes. er, resulting in a headache. I do not want to hear his screaming this morning,” Castiel says to his brother after having turned back to the pancakes.

“Morning, to you, too, Cas. What’s for breakfast? I’m starving!” Gabe exclaims as he walks over to his coffee.

“Pancakes. There is chocolate syrup, whipped cream, chocolate chips, peanut butter, and syrup that can be added onto it. So, do not fret. I went shopping for it all yesterday.”  
Gabe squeals in glee and goes to the fridge and cabinets to pull out the toppings. As he does this, the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up is heard. Cas’ heart starts to flutter at the thought of getting to see Dean.

Ever since the seventh grade, Cas has had a huge crush on the green-eyed boy, resulting in a lot of kept in feelings. He couldn’t help it! Dean was so caring yet tough at the same time, his eyes were inviting and kind, like his mother’s, and held so much glee, and his smile was the softest and brightest smile ever to smile. Every time Castiel saw the boy smile, he felt himself warm up and relax. Everything about Dean had an inviting sense, unless you messed with one, or more of three things: his family, his friends, which were closely related, or his baby.

Cas was smiling to himself as he thought of all the things he loved about Dean, his thoughts being interrupted by the door opening. He turns to see the Winchester’s walking in, Dean smirking and Sam smiling shyly. Cas smiles to the both of them.

“Morning, Cas! Something smells really good!” Dean exclaims, having walked over to the stove to stand next to Cas, leaving Sam to close the door and go to the table and sit next to Gabe, his best friend. The two started having a conversation.

“Good morning, Dean. Good morning, Sam. I trust you both slept well?” The two agree and Cas smiles. “And, I am cooking pancakes. Go sit at the table. They are just about done. I will also bring your drinks.” Dean nods and goes to the table, sitting next to Sam. 

Cas hums as he finishes the last couple of pancakes, smiling to himself. He didn’t do that often, but, mornings like this, when he could hang out with his best friend, his brother, and his brother’s best friend, were the best. In his opinion, at least.

The teen puts the last pancake on the plate before bringing them all to the table, setting them in the middle. He chuckles as Dean is the first one to set any on his plate, seeing as Gabriel protests. The boy goes back to the counter and grabs Sam and Dean’s drinks, setting them down in front of the respectful owner once having gone back to the table.

He finally sits down and grabs a couple pancakes to place on his plate. The syrup is passed over to him and he smiles as he starts to drizzle some on.

The morning is filled with laughter and smiles from all four members. They clear the table off quickly, after eating, before heading out to the Impala. They file into their normal spots; Dean in the driver’s seat, Castiel in the passenger, and Sam and Gabe in the back, talking and laughing with each other.

The engine turns and the radio turns on. Cas looks to Dean.

“Dean? Is it fine with you if I choose the music for this morning?” After having been friends with Dean, Cas had become accustomed with the music the green-eyed boy liked to listen to.

Dean smiles over to his best friend and nods. “Sure, Cas! Go ahead.”

Cas smiles shyly and looks through Dean’s cassette tapes, choosing a Kansas album. He slides it into the player and the first notes to ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ start to play. As the song starts to play, Dean pulls away from the Novak household and towards Lawrence High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on instagram @band.s.and.spn

**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagram @band.s.and.spn


End file.
